


Dude, Where's My Handcuffs?

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Bondage, Character of Color, Community: ij porn_battle, Kink, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/">IJ Porn Battle</a>, the prompt was: SGA RPS, David/Jason/Joe, road trip. And yes, I know the title should be "where are my handcuffs" but it scans better this way. ;)</p></blockquote>





	Dude, Where's My Handcuffs?

The hotel room is cheap and at the end of the row of rooms. Joe barely has time to look around before Jason is shoving him down on the  
bed, hard. Behind them, Joe hears David digging through one of the bags. "Where're...oh there they are."

 

Before Joe can ask just what it is that David's pulled out of his bag of tricks, Jason's yanking his arms behind his back. "Hand them...thanks," he says, and Joe grins just a little as Jason buckles the cuffs around his writs.

 

While Jason moves down, pulling Joe's boots and socks off before dealing with his jeans, David appears at the head of the bed. "How're you doing?" he asks, unbuttoning his baggy cargo pants.

 

David's going commando and Joe has to swallow before he can answer. "I'm fucking desperate, what the hell do you think?"

 

"Bitch bitch bitch," Jason says, and Joe can hear his zipper as he gets undressed. "Shut him up, would you?"

 

Knowing what's coming, Joe braces himself, but it still hurts when David reaches out and grabs a handful of his hair, tugging him into David's lap. Joe's mouth goes open almost automatically and he actually pulls against David's grip to get at his cock. David, of course, starts to laugh at him, but the laugh turns into a heartfelt groan as Joe goes down on him, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks hard.

 

"Fuck," David gasps.

 

"Nice," Jason says. Joe had almost forgotten about him, but once Jason reaches down and pushes on the plug, Joe's all too aware of his presence. He can't help wriggling just a little and Jason rewards him with a smack on the ass. "Think I should take this out?" he asks.

 

"Be hard to...goddamn...fuck him if you don't...Jesus Joe, don't forget to breathe."

 

Joe wriggles more, hoping Jason will take that as encouragement. Jason smacks him again, but after that, he tugs on the plug and Joe spreads his legs and grunts around David's dick as Jason pulls it out. David had put it in Joe at their last stop for gas and now that it's gone, Joe feels empty.

 

The feeling doesn't last for long; Jason manhandles Joe into a better position and then pushes into him with one long, hard thrust. Joe arches into it as best he can, forgetting what he's supposed to be doing with his mouth until David tugs at his hair to remind him.

 

This is exactly what he needed, Joe thinks as Jason settles into a hard rhythm behind him, a rhythm Joe mirrors over David's dick. When they'd shut down for hiatus, it had been Jason who suggested a road trip, something mindless to take their minds off the worries about whether or not they'd be back for another season, but it had been David who'd grinned and said: "I'll bring the toys."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written the [IJ Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), the prompt was: SGA RPS, David/Jason/Joe, road trip. And yes, I know the title should be "where are my handcuffs" but it scans better this way. ;)


End file.
